The Wedding
by theblackrose4ever
Summary: Sara Sidle remembers the last time she was in a church. One shot. Sorry if the summary is bad.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.

A/N: I got the idea after getting an inventation to a wedding from my friend. So when reviewing this story please NO FLAMES allowed, you have no right. If you don't like it then why read it? If you like it please let me know. 

Summary: Sara Sidle remembers the last time she was in a church.

The Wedding

Sara Sidle stood still facing some old church doors, the last time she was in church was when the man she loved had married someone else. She sighed as she pushed open the creaky doors. Once they where open a gust of wind blew past her and into the church, scattering orange, brown, red, and golden autumn leave across the church floor. She stood in the door way and she looked inside, the church was empty and had been for three years now.

The pews where the people sat to worship God, or where the sat at a funeral or at a weddings, they had cracks and wood chippings falling off, some were cracked in half, the walls had cobwebs hanging form the ceiling and down the walls, the stained glass windows where broken and rusty, the whole place looked like a earthquake hit destroying everything inside this once beautiful church.

She the walked slowly inside, each step she took made a tap which echoed through the whole church. It was hard for her to be in a church since the wedding she had to painful attend. She then sat down in the exact same place she sat when she witnessed him marry the other woman.

-Three years earlier-

She was standing along one of the walls by herself, she had not wanted to be there but being a good friend that she was she went anyway, just to support him, even though she wasn't the bride like she had hoped and dreamt. Her brown hair was tied in a red ribbon behind her head, the ribbon matched her long red dress. She just stood watching the other guest enter the church, mingling with the crowd wasn't something she wanted to do, however one of her friends thought she shouldn't stand alone.

He walked causally over to her, "So Sara, why are you standing here all alone?" He asked, Sara just stared at him, "Why dose it matter Nick" She snapped. "I was just asking" He said hurtfully, so then he left back to the other guests.

Ten minutes later Sara Sidle took a seat because the wedding was about to began. She sat in the front row left side. She looked over to see the groom and the love of her life standing tall, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt. She could see the joy in his eyes as she awaited nervously and patiently for his bride to walk down the isle. She was regretting not ever telling him how she felt.

Soon enough the music began, the brides maids and their escorts where the first to down the isle, the brides maids where wearing light purple gowns and their escorts where wearing black and white tuxedos. Then the flower girl and ring bearer went down the isle, the music then changed for the wedding march, this part made Sara cry the most.

Everyone rose for their seats as the bride walked through the doors. Sara didn't want to stand but she had to, Greg leaned against her back, "You okay Sara?" He asked after he watched the tears fall form Sara's eyes. She nodded her head no instead of answering him.

After the bride was at the altar, everyone sat down. Then the ceremony began. "Dearly beloved we gather here to night to unite this couple in holy matrimony" The minister began. Sara wanted at that point to leave but she stayed and the ceremony went on. Finally the end came. "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister finally said and then that kissed. Sara quickly turned her head away.

-Now-

Sara closed her eyes and let the crystal like tears fall form her eyes, "I wish I would have told you how I felt and still feel, but I didn't want to ruin your happiness" She whispered to herself. The she stood and head back outside. Before she stepped outside she bent down and picked up an old card that was lying on the ground, the card was white with a white rose on the front, she opened it and this is what it says.

_Catharine Willows_

_And_

_Gil Grissom_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_At their marriage_

_On Saturday, the seventeenth of August_

_Two thousand and five_

_At one o'clock in the afternoon_

_Reception immediately following._

After she was done reading the old invitation she placed it back in it's spot on the floor of the church, and she walked outside. She stooped for a moment on the stairs and she turned back to look inside the church, when she looked she saw the way the church use to look once more, the curtains that hung down from the ceiling where dark red, and there was a red carpet lining the walk way from the altar to the entrance. It was beautiful. Then before turning back to leave she could see Catharine and Grissom sharing their first dance as a couple, it was just the memory of them. She then walked away, to start her new life with her fiancé Warrick Brown. She hope's they will live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale.

The End

So what do you think? Short I know, but that's all I could think of, writers block sucks. Anyway R&R but please no FLAMES!

Morgana +-+


End file.
